Bebo Studio
The''' Bebo Studio is where the social media platform Bebo was originally ran from. A biotech organisation during the 1970s, it is now known for rather lacklustre productions such as ''Mu--------------------lan'''' ''(1998). History '''Cross-species genetics In the 1970s, Bebo was known as the Biogenetic Engineering and Board of Orthopaedics (BEBO). Their plan was to be at the cutting edge of cross-species genetics, aiming to create the perfect human who would also have super abilities. They first decided that they needed a human subject, so they scouted the Orton Centre and found a woman who was a heroin addict smoking outside Blockbuster. They approached her and asked if she would be willing to take part in a "groundbreaking and most likely life threatening experiment if Keith had anything to do with it". The woman immediately agreed, and she was taken to the organisation's headquarters. Their next objective was to find an animal to combine her DNA with. The criteria they devised stated that the animal should have enhanced sight, accelerated healing, flight and super strength. Mate, who had recently been hired, was instructed to inform the research team that this is what they wanted. The head of the research team was deaf, so Mate signed to her. However, Our Mate's signing abilities were unreliable. Instead of signing "enhanced sight, accelerated healing, flight and super strength", he accidentally just signed "rat". The research team obtained a rat and then gave it to the scientists, the scientists believing that the research team had deduced this was the animal that best fit the criteria. They performed the experiment, and Chav Rat was born. Social Media Platform During the mid-2000s, BEBO ran as a social media site, simular to what Facebook is today. It alloweded useser to connect with friends and rate them on how much of a good friend they are. A lot of users would add Youtube videos to thier pages which would start playing automatically when the pagw was loaded. This made a fun challenege for those who wished to view that persons page, as they scrolled the page frantically whilst It was still loading to click ‘pause’ before the video began playing. One notable example of this was on Daryls page, as a lengthy Dragonforce tune began to play, you never had enough time to click back. Another feature of BEBO was that you could add ‘another half’ to your page, used between BFFLs or people in a relationship. As Nicholas met Lewis Baranski on BEBO, they used this feature for a part of thier relationship. Unfortunately for BEO, Facebook became the more popular site, and BEBO's users transferred themselves over to that platform instead. One employee stayed on, known as the Running Bebo Man who would frequently be seen running down the corridor of the studio if anybody accidentally came Online. Subsequently the site closed down. Notable Productions * Harry Potter * Mu--------------------lan Hospital Bebo briefly became a hospital. The New Kid came to work one day under the impression that his place of work was the same place he had applied to work for. However, he was shocked to discover the whole building's decor had been replaced with white, clinical designs. He was knocked by surgeons (probably originally from accounts) wheeling a patient into theatre. Their equipment was not state of the art, to the extent that they were using old sewing kits to perform 'life-saving' heart surgery. ''Bebo Home ''fragrance The Bebo team randomly decided they wanted to have a crack at the fragrance industry. They remembered Gary from IT had done some French at GCSE, and they asked him to devise a name for their new men's fragrance. He came up with the name Bebo Home, 'Bebo' being pronounced with the stress on the second syllable instead of the first. The 'Home' was supposed to be homme (French for 'man'), but they spelt it wrong on the bottles and, unsurprisingly, the eau de toilette they produced was not a success. Present day Animation Although Bebo regularly fluctuates on what industry it is, it has mostly remained as an animation studio. Running from the same office building it has done since the 1970s, it has the same staff as it always has. 'Portal to space ' In the office kitchen there is a portal next to one of the cupboards where the mugs are kept that leads to a region of space local to Derek the Alien. The staff are aware of this portal and don't pay it much mind. On his first day, New Kidd accidentally fell through the portal and ended up in space. As New Kidd travelled through the portal, he was briefly transported to a dimension home to the version of Hogwarts depicted in the ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''video game for the PlayStation 1. He is momentarily seen running past Dumbledore who is greeting Harry Potter at the staircase. Fortunately he was found by Derek the Alien and safely returned to the Bebo office. Notable Employees * Andy * The Bloke who shouts ANDY * Running Bebo Man * The Janitor (Our Mate) * Sue In Accounts * The Girl Who Shouts Mandy * Mandy * Boss * The Indie Guy Previous Employees * Peter Category:The Bebo Studio Category:Event Category:Place